calamityrblxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Things Roman Isn't Allowed to do on the Cryo Discord
This page is purely for fun and I assure you Roman doesn't follow these rules. Feel free to add on. # No Roman, you can't offer Subway memes to Sok for head mod. # Telling new members they can become admins by suggesting him for head mod to Sok is right out. # No longer able to challenge 499, or any other valued community member, to call him "Daddy" or any other variation of that. # Challenging Ruby and Dawn to give you as many warnings as you can get is not to be allowed! # Giving nsfw to any member ranking above you for head mod is just plain pointless. # Attempting to disprove Ruby about any conflict relating to something he mentioned is a horrible idea. Dawny is still trying to remember to unmute you when this happens. # While it is true that Asians will/do eat animals like cats and dogs, you cannot say you will eat any members dog/cats simply because they post a picture of their cat/dog. # Roman is not head mod of anything. Nor admin. # Your rank as a moderator should not be used to abuse or prove anything, Roman. # Although pictures are allowed to be posted in general, you CANNOT post anything related to Subway nsfw or hentai. Not even if Ruby asked nicely. # There is no market for nsfw Subway memes. No, not even Google has that many nsfw subway memes. It probably would generate a great deal of revenue if you started one, but this is supposed to be a ROBLOX discord, Roman. # Should not change the nicknames of any member below him. # Should not tell Luci and/or Ale to give him head mod. # The fact you have a park in the game for a tribute to you does NOT mean you can run around in the park with your ROBLOX character wearing nothing. # Roman must never come in contact with anyone below the rank of moderator. Let them contact him, it's the only way they'll learn. # Any requests by Roman to make him/anyone else a moderator/head mod/admin are to be denied, due to several requests being submitted with the reason that, "they're a good friend and send me nsfw." # Members that are muted are NOT toys. # Roman is not allowed to bargain with any members of Cryo with nsfw. That includes subway memes. # Don't let Roman become an admin. Let Pyro and Sok be the last victims of this. # Not allowed to be unmuted sooner than what Dawny requests, Sok. # May not use any form of the word 'accident' as an excuse. # May not be allowed to call someone gay as a last resort for a comeback. Not even if they're ranked below you, Roman. # If it's in the rules that you should never do something, it is NOT because we're trying to control your mind. # Direct messaging any types of nsfw to unsuspecting new community members is NOT to be done. # Not allowed to spam Ruby, Dawny, Pyro, Odin, Sok, Sam, or any other higher ranking member, pictures of overweight people. Nor underweight people. Nor can you do this in the discord. # Not allowed to lead a riot against any of the rules Dawny and Ruby have created under any circumstances, without inviting Pyro at all. In fact, just don't let Roman and Pyro alone in the chat at all times. Even if Pyro says he is a responsible head admin. # Roman is no longer allowed near any members he can easily frustrate. # Ruby is not just a toy you can mess with when you're bored, Roman. # There is no such thing as a semi-head mod. And even there was, would anyone believe Roman would have the role? # Roman is not from another server that all the other HRs are on. Yes Roman, that means you're NOT the most valued member in Cryo. # Don't steal Ruby's memes. 32. Roman is no longer allowed to call himself a god. Actually, just don't let him call himself anything. 33. No longer allowed to ask Ale to unmute him when someone mutes him. And yes Roman, you CAN ask Ale if it's an unfair mute. 34. Don't tell Ale to "Feed him."